the_karnevalfandomcom-20200215-history
Rost
Rost is the name of the planet in Vidan's world and is often used as the name of that universe as a whole, similarly to how the Earth's name is used in the story. It is the only known naturally inhabited planet known in that universe and mirrors the Earth in many ways. The Universe The world of Rost, like so many others, is one of swords and magic, a world where different races and species coexist and gods decide over the fate of the mortals. In many way though, it resembles our Earth. The laws of physics match Earth's with the only exception of magic. While it isn't known how big this universe is, it can be said that it's about the same age as Earth's universe and appears to be infinite While there seems to be no "creator", a being responsible for creating this whole universe, "gods" do exists, beings of incredible power that play a role in governing this wild magic. Put simply, they are concentrations of magic, often associated with a certain element, depending on the circumstances of their "birth". And since magic is influenced by the thoughts of living beings, so are the gods (For more, see Gods of Rost). The Planetary System The System containing the Planet Rust is in many ways similar to Earth's solar system due to its star sharing many characteristics with Earth's sun The Planet As mentioned before, the planet is similar to Earth in many ways, but there are differences. The planet itself is almost identical to Earth in size, composition, distance to its sun, orbital period and thus length of the solar year, axial tilt and gravity. The Moons The planet has two moons, the smaller one orbiting the bigger. For comparison some numbers from our world, Earth: * Earth's diameter is 6371 km and Earth's moon's is 3474 km * The distance Earth-sun is 149’600’000 km, Earth-moon is 384’400 km * A lunar period (one orbit around the earth) or the time between two new moons, is about 27 days The time between two full moons is slighty longer with 28 days * The moon's apparent size is the about the same as the sun's, about 0.5° Moon 1 (Main moon) Diameter: 3568 km Orbital Distance (to Rust): 621'172.5 km Period: 56 days Time between too full moons: 66 days Appearance: Apparent Size is 0.33°, light silver colouration, bright Moon 2 Diameter: 1425 km Orbital Distance (to Moon 1): 41'411.5 km Period: 8 days Appearance: Apparent Size is 0.12°, pale purple colouration, dim Due to the apparent size of the moon's being smaller than the sun's, Rost doesn't experience total solar eclipses. The most area is covered during the rare event where the moons align on the sun's diameter, tangent to each other. Climate, Flora and Fauna Being similar to Earth in many ways, so is the climate at least in the rough parts like Earth's. Despite that, life has gone through a completely seperate evolution, in part due to the magical influence. Additionally, there's races besides humans deemed "sentient", i.e. being able to communicate and learn through understanding (see Races of Rost). Countries, Culture and History There's currently over a hundred different kingdoms, territories and nations with varying races, cultures and terrains. Over two thousand years ago, the world had even entered the age of globalization, but this ended due to a worldwide war, resulting in a huge loss in technology and knowlegde. Only the Dracese, a tribe of merchants, survived this event. They kept the international connections running using the little technology of the past age they managed to save. But a few years ago the clan vanished because of dwinling numbers and the inability to maintain the machines needed for travelling. Their culture deeply influenced the countries all over the world; The Dracese language still persists as the trading language, most institutions use their units and calendar and the IAG they created have roots in a majority of the world's countries. Countries: *Esra *Illias *Hors Cluv *Eesha's Country *Eri's Country History of Rost